Chapter 6
Peso’s POV: ( Dashie had come to get me saying that something wasn't right with Shellington. we hurried back to the room and found him unconscious. I immediately began to examine him when I noticed Dashi was crying and her hands were clenched really tight. I tried to help her calm down by telling her not to worry that he'd be alright, but she bust into fresh tears and ran out. Part of me wanted to follow her, but I had to treat Shellington.) Once I had checked him over it appeared he had passed out from overexertion while injured and pain from his stomach. He had a small fever and was dehydrated. I decided to put him on an IV so he could receive fluids without having to get up and move around. I hooked up his IV and was repacking my medical bag when I heard Tweak's panicked voice over the radio, " Peso we need you in the gup c out here right away!" I picked up the rest of my kit and told Tunip to make sure Shellington didn't leave his bed when he woke up. Then I headed into launch bay to use the gup finder to get Tweak's position. I downloaded it to the gup and took off for Tweak. Tweak's POV: ( This mornin' Cap' walked up to me and started to confess that he had liked me for a really long time and stuff, and then he kissed me. It was so unexpected. I had always liked the Cap', but never really considered us a thing. I mean yeah I liked him and stuff. What kinda girl don' like a big, tall, brave Captain? Me. I prefer to do my own kinda thing. But I didn't mind kissing him. Until Dashi came flying out of the octo-chute. I was the only person she had told about her crush on the captain. I felt terrible and instantly went after her when she left.) I was right on her tail but she must've been real upset because she was driving in a straight line without paying attention. I panicked when I saw what was ahead. I tried to get the gup's radio to work so I could warn Dashi, but it was to late. I heard her scream as the gup crashed into the rocks. I covered my face with my ears and thought to myself oh no, not her and Shellington. I contacted Peso as quick as I could and told him that we needed him out here in the gup c now. But I forgot to give him our coordinates. But that didn't matter. Peso could use the gup finder to locate us. I swam over to the wreck to see if Dashi was ok. She wasn't. She was covered in glass and her arm looked like it was broken. She had hit her head extremely hard and there was an enormous cut where she'd hit it. She was unconscious and losing a lot of blood from her various cuts. I wished that Peso would get here soon. Right as I thought it, Peso and the Captain showed up. The Captain let out something that sounded like a grunt or a squeal or both. But that didn't matter. Peso needed to get to Dashi so that he could move her. Captain moved some rocks that had come loose so that Peso could get in with a stretcher to move her back to the gup c. Once we were back at the gup c, Barnacles asked, will she be ok? Peso hesitated then, said, I think so. Cap' and I froze. It was always a reassuring they'll be okay. But now he didn't know. At the thought of my best friend dying, I got really dizzy and fell backwards, everything around me becoming a faint buzz.